Underland Welcomes The Soul Mates
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea go on a tour, which turns from normal to wonderful in no time when they jump down a rabbit hole. What adventures await the two of them in Underland?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Why did we sign up for this trip anyways?" Shea asked Tiffani, who was sitting in a seat beside her on the tour bus. Tiffani was looking out the window and taking pictures of random scenery and the people in the bus.

"Well we have always wanted to travel around Europe," Tiffani said with a shrug before she took a picture of another tourist.

"True, but if we don't get off this bus soon then I will go insane," Shea said and Tiffani nodded in agreement. They had already been on the bus for three hours and the two friends could no longer sit still.

"Alright everyone, we are going to stop for a break and let all of you stretch your legs," the tour guide announced over the bus's intercom.

"Finally," Shea said and Tiffani was already running off the bus to kiss the grass outside.

Shea had to wait through the crowd before she was also off the bus and she walked over to Tiffani, who was staring at the forest that was a little walk away. "What is it?" Shea asked Tiffani, who looked up at her with a smirk before running into the forest.

"Tiffani, get back here," Shea yelled before chasing after Tiffani even though the tour guide was yelling for them to come back.

"I saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat," Tiffani yelled excitedly as she ran even faster.

"I don't see anything like that. Are you sure that you didn't imagine it?" Shea yelled as she ran faster to try to catch up with Tiffani.

"I wouldn't imagine something that crazy," Tiffani yelled and Shea rolled her eyes.

"Yes you would," Shea yelled and Tiffani laughed.

"Yeah, I would," Tiffani yelled before she skidded to a stop quickly because of what she saw before her.

"That's a big rabbit hole," Shea said as she caught up with Tiffani and stopped beside her.

Tiffani peered into the hole, but was unable to see anything because the hole was pitch-black. "The rabbit went down here," Tiffani said pointing into the hole.

"So, we aren't going in there," Shea said defiantly and Tiffani pouted.

"Well then, I'll just go alone," Tiffani said sadly, as she stood up and walked away a few paces.

"What are you doing? What do you mean go alone? You're not going in there," Shea said as she watched Tiffani.

Tiffani winked at her before running and jumping up above the hole in a cannonball position. "Try and stop me," Tiffani yelled before screaming with joy as she disappeared down the hole.

"Dang it, Tiffani," Shea yelled before looking at the hole again. "I might regret this," Shea said before she jumped into the hole as well. Shea tried not to scream as she fell down the hole and dodged floating objects, but a few screams did leave her.

Tiffani was diving down the hole, screaming with joy at the thrill of the fall. "This is better than a rollercoaster," Tiffani yelled and Shea glared at her.

"This is more dangerous than a rollercoaster too," Shea yelled down at Tiffani, who was much further down the hole.

Tiffani went to yell something before she fell down on a hard surface. Shea soon joined her and both of them looked at the chandelier between them before the room flipped and they fell on the floor this time.

"Why did you jump down that hole?" Shea yelled at Tiffani, who was looking at a small door, which had been hidden behind a curtain.

"Why did you follow after me?" Tiffani asked as she looked at a small table, which had a key and a small bottle on it.

"To make sure that you didn't get yourself killed," Shea answered before yelling when Tiffani drank from the bottle and started shrinking. Shea watched as Tiffani climbed out of her clothes and was now wearing a pair of tight black pants and a white poet top.

Shea was shocked though by what else she saw. Tiffani now had brown cat ears and a brown cattail. "What is it? Hurry up and drink from that little bottle. I already have the door open," Tiffani yelled and Shea shook her head.

"I must be crazy," Shea muttered before she drank and started to shrink as well. Shea saw that she was wearing some cute pants and a yellow shirt. The first thing she did after climbing out of her old clothes was check for cat ears and a tail.

"What are you doing?" Tiffani asked Shea curiously and Shea just pointed at Tiffani. "What?" Tiffani asked again and Shea motioned to her head and butt. Tiffani put one hand on her butt and one on her head at the same time and yelled when she felt the cat ears and cattail. Tiffani checked for her human ears, but they were not there.

"I'm a cat person," Tiffani hissed and Shea just smirked since she did not have any new cat additions.

"That's what you get for jumping down that hole," Shea said and Tiffani just glared at her before walking through the door and Shea followed her.

"Don't be jealous about my awesome cannonball," Tiffani said which earned her a glare from Shea.

"Where are we?" Shea asked deciding to ignore Tiffani, which she knew Tiffani hated.

"Let's ask the flower," Tiffani said and Shea looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded as she pointed towards a flower, which had a face.

"Excuse me pretty flower, can you tell us where we are?" Tiffani asked and Shea watched as the flower opened one of its eyes before opening the other one and both eyes focused on Tiffani.

"You are in Underland," the flower said before noticing Tiffani's cat ears and tail. "Why does a creature of Underland not know where they are?" the flower asked and Tiffani shook her head.

"But I'm not from here," Tiffani said before looking back at Shea. "Isn't Underland called Wonderland in our world," Tiffani asked and Shea nodded after a moment. "Sweet," Tiffani cheered before tackling Shea with a hug.

"We go on a tour and end up in Wonderland, why am I not surprised?" Shea asked herself before Tiffani dragged her further into the garden.

"We have to explore this place," Tiffani said excitedly as she and Shea walked past more flowers and unique insects. Shea laughed while Tiffani had tried to catch one of the horseflies.

"I always said you were like a cat, now you really are," Shea said before they happened upon a group of animals, a blue caterpillar, and two people.

"Hi," Tiffani said as she waved a hand towards the group, before her claws, which she had not noticed before, distracted her.

"I'm Shea and this is my friend Tiffani," Shea introduced before snapping her fingers in front of Shea's face, which earned her a hiss from Tiffani.

"Do you know Alice?" a voice asked and both friends shook their heads.

"Oh, we just thought she might have come back, but I guess she will never come back," a different voice said, even though it sounded almost alike the earlier voice. Tiffani and Shea saw that it was the two people that spoke.

"Well we don't know our way around so we were wondering if you could help us," Shea said as Tiffani spotted the mouse glaring at her. Tiffani hid behind Shea while looking at the mouse curiously over Shea's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Where would you like to go?" one of the twins asked.

"They need to be taken to the Queen," the white rabbit said and a few others nodded. The mouse just kept glaring at Tiffani, who was still standing behind Shea with a curious look on her face.

"Why do you not know your way around here?" the mouse asked pointing her sword directly at Tiffani.

"I'm not from here," Tiffani said as her ears flattened back on her head.

"She's really not from here, we're both from the world above I guess you would call it," Shea explained but the mouth kept giving Tiffani doubtful looks or more glares.

"Well the White Queen will help you," the dodo bird said with a nod of its head.

"They should meet the Hatter first," one of the twins said and the other twin nodded.

"But they don't know Alice so the Hatter won't care," the mouse said with a stomp of her foot.

"I so enjoy being talked about like we are not here," Shea muttered to Tiffani, who just laughed quietly behind her hand.

"They might be hungry," the dodo bird started to say before a loud growl interrupted. Everyone froze and Shea just sighed before looking at Tiffani.

"Guilty," Tiffani said before patting her growling stomach.

"Mallymkun, take them to the Hatter. They need food and a little rest before travelling to the White Queen's castle," the white rabbit said in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine," the mouse, Mallymkun, said before she started walking in a direction.

"Thanks for the help," Shea said and she and Tiffani started to follow Mallymkun, who seemed set on ignoring them.

"Such hospitality," Tiffani muttered before she tried to chase a butterfly. A glare from the upset mouse made Tiffani stop with a pout.

The trio continued to walk in silence, but two of the three were growing bored quickly. "Hey, let's cheer her up," Tiffani whispered to Shea, who gave her a side look.

"What did you have in mind?" Shea asked in a whisper so Mallymkun would not notice what they were doing.

"Let's make a new friend," Tiffani said with a small laugh before she ran forward and gently picked up Mallymkun. Shea took away the mouse's sword before she could hurt Tiffani.

"Put me down, give me back my sword, that's mine," Mallymkun said as she swung her arms and kicked her legs. Tiffani and Shea looked at the mouse with nice smiles.

"Hi nice to meet you, Mallymkun," Shea said and Tiffani waved.

"Put me down," the mouse screamed and Tiffani covered her ears.

"We just want to be friends," Tiffani said with a frown.

"Why?" Mallymkun asked with a suspicious look.

"Because it's fun to make new friends," Tiffani said softly as she grabbed her tail and held the end in her hands.

"We don't know anyone here and we appreciate you helping us," Shea said as she made Tiffani gently set Mallymkun in Shea's hands.

The mouse was silent as she looked between Shea and Tiffani. "Alright we'll be friends, but the first time you try to eat me then we are enemies," Mallymkun said and directed the last part towards Tiffani.

Tiffani smiled softly before laughing. "I promise not to eat you or even try to eat you," she said before letting go of her tail.

"Good, now let me down so we can continue to the Hatter's place," Mallymkun said and Shea gently set her down on the ground. The mouse nodded with a small smile before she started to lead the two towards the Hatter's place. The trio was now in a dark forest.

"Everything is so clear," Tiffani whispered to herself, as she was able to look around and see everything in the dark forest as if it was daytime in the forest.

Shea looked back at her, but she just smiled before looking around curiously. Her cat ears were flicking around at all the different sounds. The smells were the most overwhelming to Tiffani.

A yelp escaped Tiffani when it felt as if a furry tail just touched her own cattail. Tiffani spun around but there was nobody in sight. She kept looking around the area before yelping again when the same imaginary tail touched her own again. Tiffani spun around and she finally drew the attention of Mallymkun and Shea.

"What's wrong?" Shea asked as she walked back to where Tiffani was looking around.

"Shh," sounded through the wind when Mallymkun was about to say something. Tiffani looked at the mouse curiously who just started giggling when Tiffani once again yelped at the feeling of another tail touching hers.

"Whose there?" Tiffani yelled while still looking around, but she could not see anybody. She froze though when she saw, or at least thought she saw, bright blue eyes before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Did you two see that?" Tiffani asked pointing to where she had seen the eyes, but the other two shook their heads. Mallymkun had a small smirk on her face though, which made Tiffani suspicious that Mallymkun did in fact know what was going on.

"Quit imagining things, we need to hurry up. The Hatter's place is only a little further ahead," Mallymkun said before continuing forward with Shea and Tiffani following her once again. Shea threw a speculative glance at Tiffani, who just shrugged her shoulders before looking around again.

"I know I felt and saw something," Tiffani muttered before she just focused on following Mallymkun. The feel of someone staring at her followed her through the entire walk.

"Hatter," Mallymkun called out when the three of them exited the forest to see a large table spread with tea and small cakes and a windmill in the background.

"Hello Mallymkun, who are your friends?" a man with bright orange hair, green eyes, and a top hat asked from his seat at the head of the table.

"This is Shea and Tiffani, they say they are from the world above," Mallymkun answered with a smile as she ran over and took a seat at the table.

"Would you happen to know Alice?" the Hatter asked with a smile and the two friends shook their heads.

"Sorry, we don't know her," Shea answered and they both saw the Hatter's smile deflate before he gave a small smile and gestured for them to take a seat.

"I never thought I would see another cat in Underland," a voice purred in Tiffani's ear after she sat down. Her eyes grew wide as she stopped breathing because of the surprise of the voice appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello Chessur," Hatter said and bright blue eyes and a large smile appeared beside Tiffani's face.

"I told you there was something there earlier," Tiffani said pointing at Shea and Mallymkun before she looked at the blue eyes and big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

A purring chuckle sounded from beside Tiffani and she turned to the side and saw a smirking male with cat ears and a cattail standing in front of her. Tiffani jumped in her seat before she felt his tail wrap around her tail. She froze as he leaned closer to her and their noses touched.

"What's your name?" he whispered as one of his hands gently ran down Tiffani's arm that was nearest to him.

"Tiffani," she answered before looking over at Shea to try to hide the small amount of pink that was appearing on her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Tiffani," Chessur purred as he moved away from her face when he saw the small blush adorning her cheeks. "I hope you and your friend stay in Underland," he said before he disappeared with a wink. Tiffani looked around before jumping after a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek. Chessur was still nowhere to be seen but no one else was close enough to kiss her without her seeing.

Tiffani looked around again before touching her cheek with a small smile. Shea smirked over at her and Tiffani just stuck her tongue out at Shea. The two girls would have continued making faces at each other if it was not for the Hatter interrupting.

"Well Chessur seems to like you," Hatter said to Tiffani with a smile as his bright green eyes twinkled. Tiffani smiled back before the Hatter focused on Shea. "I agree with Chessur, I hope you two stay here for a long time," Hatter said to both of them but his eyes stayed focused on Shea.

"Well I'm sure we'll be here a long time seeing as we have no idea how to get back," Shea said which made Tiffani cheer with joy. Shea glared at her, but she just took a bite of cake and smiled at Shea, with her mouth shut.

"Wonderful, I know you will love being here," Hatter said after clapping his hands once. "Please, have some tea and cake, enjoy yourselves," he said before taking a sip out of the teacup that nearest to him.

"I think they should meet the Queen," Mallymkun said after everyone had at least finished one cup of tea.

"A castle," Tiffani said excitedly as she jumped out of her chair.

"Is there a library there?" Shea asked as she also jumped out of her chair.

"The White Queen's castle has the largest and best library in Underland," Hatter answered and Shea's eyes lit up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go see the Queen," Shea said as watched hoping for someone to leave the table to lead the way.

"You can ride on my shoulder Mallymkun," Tiffani said before the mouse jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I would be happy to lead the way," Hatter said as he rose from his seat and gave a small courteous bow. When he stood up he held out an arm for Shea to take. Shea gave a small blush before taking his arm and he started to lead the way. The March Hare was walking beside Tiffani and Mallymkun. All three of them were talking happily while Shea was listening to stories from the Hatter.

When the five travellers were close to the castle a loud growl sounded from the end of the traveling group. Shea and the Hatter paused and looked back. The March Hare was poking at Tiffani's stomach while Mallymkun was trying to contain her laughter.

"Is there a monster inside her?" Hatter asked Shea quietly with his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes, it's called the monster that lives inside the bottomless pit known as Tiffani's stomach. I can't believe you're already hungry. You ate a ton of sweets at the tea party," Shea said the first part to Hatter before turning the rest of her attention on Tiffani.

Tiffani pouted at Shea and poked her stomach. "I can't help it. When it says feed me, it must be fed," she answered before laughing when the March Hare accidentally poked her ribs, which are ticklish.

"Get her," Mallymkun yelled when she saw how Tiffani reacted to being poked in the ribs. Tiffani yelped when the March Hare started to try to poke her ribs again. She took off running forward to escape him.

"I hope the guards don't bother her," Hatter said and Shea inwardly cursed before chasing after Tiffani.

"Tiffani, be careful," Shea yelled when she saw Tiffani running towards the closed gates protecting the castle. Shea wanted to close her eyes when she saw the guards about to attack her friend, but Tiffani just jumped into the air. She missed the attack by the guards and even jumped over the gate.

"That was so cool," Tiffani called back to Shea and now the Hatter, who had ran up behind Shea. Tiffani was doing a happy dance with a terrified Mallymkun clutching to her shirt on top of her shoulder.

"Tiffani, calm down, and Mallymkun, are you okay?" Shea yelled as the Hatter explained to the guards who opened the gate so everyone else could walk through the opened gate like normal people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mallymkun, are you alright?" Tiffani asked as she looked at Mallymkun who was starting to calm down.

"Don't do that again when I'm on your shoulder," Mallymkun said slightly out of breath with fear still running through her.

"I promise," Tiffani said with a frown before Shea gently took Mallymkun off Tiffani's shoulder. Shea held the still shaken mouse in her hands before the guards led the way into the castle and to the throne room.

"This place is beautiful," Shea said which caused a smile to appear on the Hatter's face. They were all waiting outside of the throne room until the Queen was ready for them.

"Where is all the color though? Everything is so white, too white, need bright colors," Tiffani said with a frown as she stared at the walls. "I need paint or even crayons so I can give this place some life," Tiffani said and Shea laughed.

"You are not using paint and definitely not crayons to color the walls," Shea said with a strict look.

"What about the ceilings then?" Tiffani asked as she pointed up to the ceilings, but Shea just shook her head.

"Fine," Tiffani said with a pout as she crossed her arms before the door to the throne room opened. The White Queen was sitting in her throne with some of the court standing around the room.

"Welcome to Underland, I am the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal," the Queen said as she rose from her throne with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Underland, I hope you like being here," Mirana said to Shea with that smile still on her face. "Welcome back to Underland," the Queen said to Tiffani, who just sighed.

"I'm not from here, but thanks," Tiffani said before she was distracted by her tail.

"What does she mean she is not from here?" Mirana asked Shea and the Hatter with a curious look.

"She's from the other world with me, when we got here she got the cat ears and tail," Shea answered and the Queen's curious look grew.

"How is that possible?" Mirana asked and Shea just shrugged.

"No idea, but I think they suit her. She always did act like a cat," Shea said which earned her a hiss from Tiffani.

"I did not," Tiffani said as she glared at Shea.

"Who was the one that would meow when they were bored?" Shea asked and Tiffani just turned away from her silently. "You were," Shea said and Tiffani just hissed at her again.

"Hush," Tiffani said before she looked around at the court, which was staring. "Hello," Tiffani said with a wave, but she did not receive any waves in return. "Tough crowd," she said before she stole the Hatter's hat and put it on Shea's head.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled even though a laugh from the Hatter made her blush a bit especially with the smile he was giving her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Well how about we get you two settled in and then Hatter if you would be so kind, would you mind giving them a tour of the castle? I have some matters to tend to," Mirana said as she walked towards the doors motioning for the girls to follow her.

"It would be my pleasure to give them a tour," Hatter said with a small bow as he smiled at Shea, who smiled in return before turning away to hide her blush.

The two girls noticed that the court was giving the two of them mistrusting looks or even a few sneers as they left. Shea looked at Tiffani, who just rolled her eyes about the court. Tiffani stuck her nose in the air before motioning back to the room holding the court and Shea laughed.

"Here are your rooms, please let the servants know if you need anything," Mirana said before leaving the group alone.

"So who knows where the kitchen is?" Tiffani asked to break the silence.

"I do," Thackery said before he started running to the kitchen with Tiffani hot on his tail.

"Cooking time," Tiffani yelled excitedly and Shea sighed as she covered her face with her hands.

"This could go good or extremely bad," she whispered before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Ignore the court, they do not trust easily after what happened with the Red Queen," Hatter said and Shea looked back at him.

"Then why do you trust Tiffani and I so easily?" she asked curiously.

"If Mallymkun is friends with you then I will trust you. That mouse is not the easiest to gain the trust of," Hatter said and Shea nodded before Hatter led around her for the tour of the castle.

"We need a mallet," Thackery yelled as he and Tiffani were cooking something in the kitchen. Mallymkun was sitting in a safe area as she watched the two run around grabbing random utensils and ingredients.

"A really big one," Tiffani yelled back happily before she turned down the oven before a fire could start. She grabbed a large watermelon and put it on the table when Thackery returned with a mallet.

Mallymkun's eyes went wide when the kitchen door opened and Hatter and Shea entered. Thackery chuckled before he brought the mallet down on the watermelon. Tiffani cheered as watermelon went everywhere before freezing at an annoyed cough. She looked up and saw that Hatter and Shea were covered in watermelon and seeds.

Thackery looked at Tiffani when she looked at him and soon the two were on the ground laughing their heads off. "You're going to be a dead cat really soon," Shea whispered in a deadly tone before she dived towards Tiffani to tackle her. Tiffani yelped and rolled out of the way before trying to run out of the room. She slipped a few times because of the watermelon all over the floor.

Shea was chasing after her with an evil smirk on her face, which made Tiffani yelp in fear before the two disappeared from Hatter's, Mallymkun's, and Thackery's sight. "So good," Thackery said gaining the other two's attention and they saw he was eating a piece of watermelon that was still on the table.

"They're both mad," Mallymkun said with a laugh and Hatter smiled brightly.

"Wonderful," he said before he and Mallymkun distracted Thackery and got him out of the kitchen before he made a bigger mess.

"I'm sorry Shea, please forgive me, oh don't you dare grab that vase," Tiffani said before screaming and ducking down when Shea threw a vase at her. "Hey, I know I'm a cat person now, but I'm not wanting to test the theory if I have nine lives like a regular cat or not yet," Tiffani screamed before seeing Shea still glaring at her, which made her swallow nervously before running further down the hallway.

"Watch out," Shea yelled when she noticed her friend about to trip over a small rope that was held up a bit above the floor at the end of the hallway. She cringed when Tiffani ran straight into the rope and tripped.

Tiffani skidded across the floor on her side before slamming into a wall. Her eyes widened before narrowing when she saw two men from the court were the ones that had been holding the rope. Shea caught up and started to help her friend up when she also spotted the men.

"This means war," Shea said with a sweet smile before Tiffani hissed at the men, who quickly took off running.

"Well I was going to wait a while before being mean, but not anymore," Tiffani said as she saw Shea, who looked as if she was already planning many horrible pranks to play on the members of court.

"Come on, time to make our plans," Shea said before grabbing one of Tiffani's wrists and they took off running to one of their rooms.

"Do not disturb," Tiffani yelled before sticking a sign on the door that she and Shea disappeared into shortly after her yell.

"Shea, Tiffani, come out of there. The Queen wants you to dine with the court tonight," Mallymkun yelled outside of Shea's room.

"Oh alright," Shea's voice sounded behind Mallymkun, who spun around to see Shea and Tiffani standing there with smiles on their faces.

"So hungry, Thackery and I had so much fun earlier that I never got to actually eat anything," Tiffani said as Mallymkun got on Shea's shoulder and gave the two girls directions.

"How have you not passed out yet?" Shea asked her friend and Mallymkun looked at Tiffani curiously.

"I guess all the excitement has kept me from noticing my hunger for too long," Tiffani answered with a shrug and Shea gave her the motherly glare.

"You are going to eat everything that is put on your plate," Shea ordered and Tiffani pouted.

"But what if I don't like it?" she asked with a whine.

Shea shook her head and said, "Too bad." Mallymkun laughed at the pair before they entered the dining area, where everyone was waiting on them. Shea and Tiffani once again received many glares, but they just ignored them as they thought about what would happen soon once everyone was presented with their food.

The girls took their seat and were happy to be seated close to the Hatter, Thackery, and Mirana. "Thank you for joining us, now time for the food," Mirana said and the servants set silver containers of food in front of everyone. Shea and Tiffani watched gleefully as Mirana uncovered her food and then it was time for the court to do the same.

The smell of tomatoes filled the room as everyone in Mirana's court, except Thackery, Mallymkun, Hatter, and Mirana, now had faces covered with tomato paste. Mirana was staring in shock before she started laughing. Shea and Tiffani gave each other a high five out of sight before happily eating their spaghetti.

The four others with cleans faces looked at the girls before wondering what else the two girls would do. Shea paused and looked at the four before smiling innocently. "Could you pass the parmesan please?" she asked before Tiffani cracked up laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"How could her majesty let such uncivilized women into this castle?" a court member asked in a snide voice. Two other members of the court were agreeing with the person, while all of them were oblivious to a floating smile that was right above them.

"Interesting," a voice whispered, which shocked the court members, but the smile disappeared before the court members were aware of the smile.

Chessur smirked before floating through the castle towards Tiffani's room. He smiled when he finally found her room. The door was locked, but a quick twist of one of his claws in the key hole and the door unlocked. He slipped inside the room to see Tiffani curled up under the covers on the large bed fast asleep.

Outside was still dark, but Chessur knew that the sun would rise in a few hours. He gently ran a few fingers across Tiffani's lips and then through her hair. A purr escaped Tiffani even though she stayed asleep. Chessur's grin grew before he slowly slipped under the covers and pulled Tiffani close to him. A purr escaped him as well when Tiffani snuggled close to him and her tail touched his tail. Chessur wrapped his tail around hers before he settled down to sleep the last few hours of the night away.

Shea surprisingly woke up early the next morning, because something seemed strange about the morning. "Uh oh, I better go see what Tiffani is doing," she muttered before slipping on some shoes. She walked out of her room and quietly made her way to Tiffani's room. The door was unlocked, which sent an alarm off in Shea's mind, because she knew that Tiffani never left her room unlocked in a new place.

"I wish I had my baseball bat," Shea thought as she gently opened the door and entered Tiffani's room. The mass of covers on Tiffani's bed looked too full, which made Shea narrow her eyes. She tiptoed over to the bed and froze when she saw Chessur lying in the bed with Tiffani cuddled up in his arms.

"Sneaky cat," Shea muttered before she flung the covers off the two cat people. She laughed at the sight of the two snuggled up with their tails entwined before Tiffani shot awake at the cold air hitting her.

"Cold," Tiffani screamed before she saw Shea and glared at her. "You're dead," Tiffani yelled and was about to get out of bed before two arms latched around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Go back to sleep, too early," Chessur mumbled in Tiffani's neck before purring as he pulled her closer to him.

"When did you get in here?" Tiffani yelped before giggling at the ticklish feeling from Chessur purring close to her neck.

"You two are going to miss breakfast," Shea said with a laugh before leaving Tiffani's room while carrying the blankets with her.

"Shea, bring those back," Tiffani whined before Chessur purred louder, which made her laugh again and Shea took that as her opportunity to get far away from the room. She walked straight past her room and towards the dining room. The wonderful smell of breakfast filled the halls as she made her way there.

"Shea, why are you in your night clothes still?" Mallymkun's voice asked before Shea entered the dining room. She jumped back away from sight and wrapped Tiffani's blankets around her.

"Forgot I was in them," Shea answered Mallymkun who just laughed at her before they both entered the room.

"Good morning Shea, Mallymkun, oh wait, where is Tiffani?" Mirana asked from the head of the table when Shea and Mallymkun entered the room.

"She is fighting a really big bed bug right now," Shea answered with a shrug and a few eyes widened.

"A bed bug, all of the beds here are clean, why would she be fighting with a bed bug when there should not be any?" Mirana asked worriedly and Shea laughed when Tiffani's voice was heard in the hallway along with Chessur's laughter.

Mallymkun was the first to look out in the hallway before she collapsed to the floor in laughter. Shea looked next and soon joined Mallymkun. Mirana, Hatter, Thackery, and Nivens were the next ones to rush towards the door to see what was so funny. All four of them paused when they finally caught sight of the hilarious sight.

Tiffani was still in her pajamas walking in place since Chessur had his arms wrapped around her waist and was keeping her from going anywhere. "Chessur, let go, I'm hungry," Tiffani whined and Chessur just shook his head and laughed when Tiffani's tail was tickling his stomach.

"Shea, help," Tiffani yelled when she caught sight of her friend, who was still sitting on the floor laughing, and the blankets were still wrapped around her.

"Not going to happen, this is great entertainment," Shea yelled back and Thackery laughed in agreement.

"Fine, have to do this on my own," Tiffani muttered before spinning around in Chessur's hold and getting close to him. "Chessur," she whispered in his ear before biting down on his neck. She did not break the skin, but the bite made him loosen his hold on her and Tiffani took that chance to get free.

Chessur was frozen in place before he smirked at Tiffani and showed her his teeth a little bit in the smirk. "Well played, but the next move is mine," he said before he disappeared.

"That was interesting," Mirana said with a small smirk of her own before Tiffani ran past everyone into the dining room.

"Food," Tiffani screamed before taking a seat and happily eating a piece of bacon.

"Shea, are you alright?" Hatter asked with a hand reaching down towards Shea, who was still giggling a little bit on the floor.

"I'm alright," Shea said calming down as she accepted Hatter's hand and he pulled her up. Thackery hit Hatter in the back, which made him stumble and pull Shea towards him closer. His eyes were wide when he was finally stable on his feet and he noticed that he had wrapped both of his arms around Shea's waist to try to keep them both from falling.

"Sorry," Hatter said softly as his and Shea's eyes met.

"It's fine," Shea said back just as softly as their eyes remained locked together.

"I'm glad that you are alright," he said before Mallymkun peaked out of the room at the two of them.

"Tiffani, you were right, they are making goo-goo eyes at each other," Mallymkun yelled back into the dining and Shea smiled at Hatter before entering the dining room and throwing a spoon at Tiffani.

"Not the spoon," Thackery yelled and Tiffani smirked after dodging the flying spoon and she threw a fork at Shea.

"Ladies," Mirana said trying to calm the two girls, who were having an all-out utensil fight. Hatter and Nivens thankfully started grabbing and hiding the knives. "This is not the proper action for young ladies such as you two to do," she said before having to dodge a spoon. "So be it," the queen said before she joined into the fight.

"Best breakfast ever," Thackery announced before he caught one of the flying spoons.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"So what should we do today?" Tiffani asked after Hatter and Nivens had calmed down the utensil fight at breakfast.

"How about we ride horses?" Mirana suggested as she resisted the urge to grab a spoon and threw it at someone.

"Sounds fun," Tiffani yelled while Shea looked at the queen with an uncertain look.

"Are these horses tied to a post and go in a circle?" Shea asked and Mirana laughed.

"Oh no, the horses wouldn't stand for that," Mirana answered before she led the way to the stables.

"Not excited about this," Shea muttered and the Hatter heard her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thanks," Shea said as she felt a little heat rise in her cheeks.

"Shea, there is a bright red horse and it is so awesome," Tiffani yelled before running into the stables. Shea laughed before her eyes widened when she did in fact see a bright red horse.

"Oh that's Scarlet, she's not a fan of having a rider," Mirana said before motioning to a calmer horse.

"She's beautiful," Tiffani said before asking the horse if she would let Tiffani be her rider. The horse stared at Tiffani before snorting at her. "Don't you snort at me," Tiffani said before opening Scarlet's holding area and jumped on the horse's back.

Everyone froze from what they were doing, whether they were standing around or getting on their own horses. "Charge," Tiffani yelled with joy before Scarlet took off running with Tiffani on her back with a saddle or bridle.

"Woah," Shea yelled when the horse she was sitting on the back of with a saddle below her took off running after Scarlet and Tiffani.

"That's Scarlet's mate," Mirana yelled as she ushered the stable boy to quickly saddle her horse. Hatter watched Shea scream as she held onto the horse's neck for dear life before he jumped on a horse and chased after them.

"Hang on Shea," Hatter yelled as he followed the out of control horses.

"Tiffani, I'm going to kill you for this," Shea screamed before tightening her hold on the horse's neck.

"Woo," Tiffani yelled in excitement as Scarlet jumped over a fence.

"Get off me, cat," the horse neighed below her and Tiffani laughed.

"No, you shouldn't have snorted at me, it was rude," Tiffani said before looking back at Shea and waving at her.

"Shea, give me your hand," Hatter yelled as he brought his horse to run beside Shea's horse.

"Are you crazy?" Shea yelled as she looked over at the Hatter who was holding out a hand for her.

"I'll catch you, don't worry," Hatter yelled back and Shea shakily looked between him and his outstretched hand.

"You better," Shea yelled before shakily letting go of the horse's neck and grabbing Hatter's hand before jumping off the horse. She screamed before two strong arms latched around her waist and she was safely on Hatter's horse sitting in front of him. Hatter slowed down the horse until it stopped.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he ran a hand up and down her back to calm her.

"I'm alive," Shea said before hugging Hatter. "Thank you Hatter," she said as she felt her shaking body calm down.

"I'm glad you're safe and please call me Tarrant," Hatter said before smiling gently at Shea, who returned the smile.

"Wooo," Tiffani screamed and Shea and Tarrant looked over at her to see Scarlet trying to buck her off her back. Tiffani was barely hanging on before she went flying through the air. Scarlet's mate quickly went to her side to calm her down. Tiffani flipped through the air before landing unharmed on her feet.

"That was so much fun and hey cats really do land on their feet," Tiffani yelled at Shea before taking a bow and laughing.

"Tarrant, can we run her over?" Shea asked while glaring at Tiffani, who was doing a happy dance.

"I'm not messing with that crazy cat," the horse under Shea and Tarrant said, before it turned around and headed back to the stable.

"Tiffani, you better watch your back or in this case tail," Shea yelled at Tiffani, who was running back towards the stable.

"Aw, don't be such a whiner," Tiffani said before yelling and running away in fear when Shea started chasing her with a pitchfork that had been lying around in the barn.

"Mallymkun, grab the torches," Thackery yelled before he started chasing after Tiffani too.

"I'm sorry," Tiffani yelled before running into the castle and straight into Chessur. "Oof," she said about to fall before he wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her.

"Well hello again," he purred before he made both of them invisible. Shea and Thackery ran straight past them and Tiffani breathed a sigh of relief when they disappeared from sight.

"Thanks Chessur," Tiffani said smiling at him before she felt his tail wrap around hers and she tensed up at the feeling.

"I have a secret to tell you but it comes with a price," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"What is the price?" Tiffani asked as a shiver swept through her.

"A kiss," Chessur purred with a smirk and Tiffani was blank before she smirked back a bit and purred at him. Tiffani leaned forward and nuzzled her nose to his before kissing his cheek.

"Now what's the secret?" Tiffani asked and then laughed a bit at Chessur's frown. "You never specified what type of kiss," she said and Chessur smirked back.

"Well then I will be more specific next time, now a word of advice don't stand in the center of court later today," he purred before nipping Tiffani on the neck and disappearing.

"There she is, get her," Shea yelled as she stormed towards Tiffani with a big bucket of water.

"Don't you dare," Tiffani yelled before screaming as the icy water hit her. "Evil," she hissed at Shea before all of them were forced to head to the throne room where the court was meeting with Mirana.

Once Shea and Tiffani were inside the throne room, Tiffani paused a moment before dragging Shea over to the side of the room before Mirana called the court to order. Thankfully Shea and Tiffani were on one side of the room when a large amount of purple paint fell to the floor in the center of the room.

The people of the court and Mirana gasped when the paint hit the floor. Most of the court were covered in paint. Tiffani laughed and started congratulating Chessur and Shea just smirked before smiling at Tarrant, who was making sure no paint got on his hat.

"So Chessur did this?" Mirana's voice sounded and Tiffani just nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Well good job Chessur," Shea said before she dragged a still laughing Tiffani away from the angry court.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I do not own YouTube.

Story start

"Tiffani, Shea, are you two out of bed yet?" a voice that sounded like Nivens called outside of each girls' room. Two resounding thwacks of a pillow hitting the door made Nivens give a nervous chuckle before he went back to the court area to inform the Queen.

"Too early," Shea muttered before someone tackled her and forced some liquid down her throat. She tried to spit the liquid back up but she was forced to swallow. "Tiffani," she screamed before she became dizzy and the room around her disappeared.

Tiffani jumped awake and hissed when someone tried to grab her. She jumped out of the bed and scratched one of the attackers, which she recognized as a member of the court.

"Grab her already," one of the men yelled before two more men tried to tackle Tiffani. She spun out of the way before one of the men on the floor grabbed her tail. A yowl of pain escaped her, which was the opportune moment for one of the men to force a liquid down her throat. She was able to scratch the man's face deeply and she disappeared to the sounds of his pain.

Shea looked around confused after the world stopped spinning around her. She was now sitting in her own bed back at home in her original world. "Who did this?" she asked before something little landed in her lap with a hiss. Shea froze and looked down to see a little cat sitting in her lap with sad hazel eyes.

"Tiffani," Shea asked slightly afraid of the answer and the cat nodded its head. "Who did this to us?" she asked with a frown as she gave Tiffani the cat a pet on the head.

Tiffani's cat eyes just stared up at her friend before patting her paw five times and making the letter c on the bed. "The court," Shea said and Tiffani nodded her head before Shea laughed. "It's funny how I can still understand you even though you are now a cat," she said before yelping when Tiffani bit her finger.

"Bad kitty," Shea said before shaking a finger at Tiffani, who just swatted one of her paws at the waving finger. "Well this will be interesting, now what do we do? I can't tell your parents you became a cat," Shea said and was freaking out by the end.

Said cat just jumped off the bed and over to Shea's laptop, which was already open. Shea was still freaking out while Tiffani turned on the laptop and waited for the computer to finish. Afterwards she pulled up the internet and typed in her e-mail before sending her parents a message.

"Should have videotaped that and we would be YouTube stars by now," Shea said from behind Tiffani, who jumped with a yowl.

Tiffani swatted a paw at Shea, who dodged, before jumping off the chair and over to Shea's bedroom door. "Hungry, of course you are, you always are," Shea said and the cat stuck out its tongue before Shea opened the bedroom door.

"The dog will not like it if she sees you," Shea said before Tiffani jumped up onto a table and then onto Shea's shoulder. "Well I guess that works," Shea said with a sigh before looking for something for her now cat friend to eat.

"Wonder how everyone is doing back in Underland? I hope Chessur hurts people, especially those jerks I scratched," Tiffani thought before happily munching on the food that Shea found for her.

"Nivens, where are Shea and her friend?" Hatter asked the white rabbit when he entered the court area.

"Well they were in their rooms last time I checked on them this morning. They did not want to wake up for breakfast at that time," Nivens answered before the Queen beckoned him to her side. "Yes, your majesty?" he asked with a small bow.

"No one has seen Shea and Tiffani since you checked on them this morning during breakfast," Mirana said softly as she surveyed her court. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw two men of the court with scratches on them, scratches from cat claws, and a few others looking as if they were in a scuffle.

"Do you know what could have happened to them?" Mirana asked again as she kept her narrowed gaze on the few men.

"No, your majesty, I hope that they are not harmed though," Nivens said and Mirana nodded before Chessur appeared with a glare on his usually smiling face. The cat's glare was focused on the men that the queen had been glaring at as well.

"Chessur, do you know where are two young friends have disappeared?" Mirana asked in a whisper and the cat nodded with a small hiss.

"Those men over there did something to the girls that made them disappear. I do not know where they disappeared to but I do hope that your majesty will punish them. I was too late to help the girls but I did see Tiffani scratch that man's face before she disappeared," Chessur answered as his glare grew in intensity.

"Well then it seems we will need to talk to these men to find out where they sent the girls, Chessur if you please," Mirana said as she stood from her throne.

"My pleasure, your majesty," Chessur said with a bow before he disappeared and reappeared behind the men after placing shackles on all of them during their distraction by the Queen's rise from her throne.

"Please enjoy your day, but as you can see our two new friends are missing, I have some matters to attend to," Mirana said before leaving the room after Chessur led all of the shackled men out of the room.

"Alright, I have the video camera. Now Tiffani, I want you to type whatever you want," Shea said as she pointed the video camera at Tiffani, who was still a cat. She was sitting in front of Shea's laptop with a blank word document open.

"Go on, I'm filming already," Shea said and made a small wave at Tiffani, who gave a flick of her tail before typing with her paws slowly but surely she made her message. "You are a butt head right now," Shea read aloud before glaring at Tiffani. "That's not nice," she said before she deleted the message. "Write something nicer," Shea said and if cats could sigh then Tiffani would have then.

"I miss Chessur," Shea read out slowly after Tiffani typed the message. She stopped the video camera and picked up her friend, who gave a sad meow. "I miss them all too," Shea said before she took Tiffani over to the bed where they could both sleep since the day had disappeared a few hours ago.

"We'll get back there soon, hopefully," Shea whispered and Tiffani gave a small meow before she fell asleep. Shea closed her eyes and wondered how aH

Hatter was doing and if she would see him again.

"You will tell us where you sent them or I will be worse than the Red Queen could ever be," Hatter said as Chessur flashed his newly sharpened claws at the cowering men that had sent Tiffani and Shea back home.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I do not own YouTube.

Story start

Shea was sleeping peacefully in her bed while a furry critter snuck around the bed on four paws with a look full of mischief in its eyes. The furry critter smirked before pouncing on the bed and on top of Shea with a hiss. Shea screamed and the animal jumped off the bed and gave little meowing laughs.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled in a rage before throwing a pillow at the laughing cat. The cat yowled before hissing and running out of the room. "We need to get back to Underland now before I hurt you," she grumbled before tunneling under the covers again.

Tiffani made her way to the living room and jumped on the couch with a pout before cleaning her paws. "Well that was fun, now what do I do?" she thought before she thought about what everyone in Underland must be doing. "I miss Chessur," she meowed sadly before curling up on a couch cushion and falling asleep with a small tear running down her furry cheek.

Shea woke back up normally a few hours later and went in search of her friend. She sighed and frowned when she saw a sadly meowing cat on her couch. "Tiffani, we'll get back there," she said as she went over to the couch and picked up the moping cat. The cat let out a halfhearted meow before snuggling into Shea's arms.

"I'm sure they are working on a way to get us back soon," Shea said as she ran one of her hands over Tiffani's fur.

"I hope so," Tiffani thought before she purred at the fact that she was being petted.

"Don't kill them; you know the girls will want to have their fun as well. Now come, I have made some progress on how to bring them back," Mirana said to Hatter and Chessur who had just finished another short torture session for the court members that sent Shea and Tiffani back home.

"What progress have you made?" Hatter asked as he and Chessur followed Mirana out of the dungeons.

"I do not know for sure, but I feel good about finishing the potion that will allow us to summon them back or allow someone to go there and get them back," Mirana answered as she led them to where she brewed her potions.

"I'll go get them," Hatter and Chessur said at the same time but Mirana shook her head with a small smile. She sent them a reassuring look before she told them that Nivens would be the one to retrieve the two girls.

"Why does Nivens get to go get them?" Chessur asked with a frown as he changed from his human form to his cat form.

"Because waiting a little longer will make the reunion sweeter," Mirana said before working more on the potion.

"The wait is hard enough already," Hatter muttered before he and Hatter left Mirana alone so she could concentrate on finishing the potion.

"Tiffani, cats are not supposed to eat macaroni," Shea exclaimed as she set her fork down beside her own plate of macaroni. Tiffani was currently trying to steal some macaroni off Shea's plate. "You have cat food over there, went out and bought it for you so eat it," she said and pointed to Tiffani's new cat food and water bowls.

Tiffani just gave her friend her newly acquired cat glare and hissed at Shea before grabbing a macaroni noodle and running to the other end of the table. She ate the macaroni noodle happily before giving Shea's plate another look and then a look over to the warm pot of remaining macaroni and cheese on the stove.

"Fine, I'll fix you a little bit on a plate," Shea said with a sigh as she gave in and fixed Tiffani her own little plate of macaroni and cheese. "Well you can't have ice cream later," she taunted the cat who just glared at Shea before showing her claws. "Not scared of you," she muttered and Tiffani hissed louder before pouncing at Shea, who ran away from the table screaming.

Mirana gave a small cheer of joy before handing Nivens the foul smelling potion. He gave his queen a nervous smile before swallowing the potion. At this moment, both Shea and Tiffani were still running around the room before they ran straight into a dark hole in the wall when they were unable to stop moving.

Nivens jumped when Shea and Tiffani, who had been a cat but now changed back to her cat person form, ran into the dark hole that he had been transported to after drinking the potions. "Nivens," the girls yelled before tackle hugging the white rabbit.

He yelled in shock before he landed on the hard floor of Mirana's potion room. Mirana clapped in happiness when she saw Nivens and the two girls lying on the floor of her castle. "Welcome back," she said and Tiffani and Shea froze before shouting in joy when they saw the queen and the familiar walls of the castle.

After helping Nivens up off the floor and hugging the queen, the girls ran off to find two specific people. Shea ran off quietly at first before she started yelling for Tarrant. Tiffani took off running screaming at the top of her lungs at the start of her run.

"Tarrant," Shea screamed as she opened the dining room and she saw Tarrant sitting at the head of the table. His eyes were open in surprise as he saw Shea before she ran straight to him. She jumped into his lap and pulled him into a kiss before he could even say her name.

Mallymkun and Thackery who were in the room just smiled before they left the room to leave the two lovebirds alone. "I missed you so much," Shea whispered before kissing Tarrant again.

"Chessur, where are you? I'm back, Chessur," Tiffani yelled as she ran through the castle. Her search ended in the garden where she sat down sadly on a bench since she did not find Chessur anywhere.

"Chessur, where are you?" she said with a sad meow before her hands were grabbed and she was pulled off the bench. Two warm invisible arms wrapped around her waist before her lips were sealed in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened happily when Chessur in his cat person form appeared before her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss.

"Welcome back," Chessur said when he broke the kiss. "I missed you," he whispered and Tiffani purred.

"I missed you too, and you have no idea but I was a real cat the whole time I was in my original world," Tiffani said and he laughed a little before he kissed her again.

"Well girls it is wonderful to have the two of you back, now time for you to get your own little fun back on those that sent you away," Mirana said as the men who sent the girls back home into the court area with the throne. The men were cowering from the smirks that were on the girls' faces. "Let everyone else who wants to hurt these two or send them away be warned and learn from these men's mistakes," Mirana announced before she let Tiffani and Shea have their fun tormenting the men who sent them home.

Hatter and Chessur were standing in the background smirking at the girls that had captured their hearts. The two men were wondering what would happen next with these two in their lives.

The End.


End file.
